create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Lohengrin
Terry Lohengrin is a character in Fables of Cypress High. He was born a hybrid between a bear and a human, giving him bear ears. sharp teeth, and claws. He lost his left eye from an accident at birth. People call him "Lefty", due to his sinistrality in his hand. He doesn't talk much, which gives people the impression that he's mute, when, in reality, he's socially awkward and prefers not saying anything, in fear of causing drama. He hates it when he's the cause of conflict. Despite his fear of causing conflict, he will accidentally start a schoolwide conflict, which later, only he can be able to end. He runs a gossip blog, and has tags all over the school for "hot" news. Profile Appearance He has black hair, which is side swept and long in the back, almost reaching his shoulders, and yellow eyes. He lost his left eye at birth, leaving it as just a black hole. His bear ears are dark grey with lighter grey inside them. He has a Caucasian skin tone. He wears a light grey hoodie, with gold stars at the ends of the drawstrings and red pockets, jeans, and black sneakers with white soles and laces and light grey toes. He often wears a small red tophat, which is held on with a black headband, and black motorist gloves. He sleeps in a light grey T-shirt and red pajama pants. Personality He is socially awkward and quiet, which makes people think he's mute. He hates starting conflict, but does not see this as a consequence of running the #1 Gossip Blog of the school. He is gullible, as he will believe what ever anyone tells him, so long as it makes sense, showing he is also logical. He often exaggerates everything, such as saying that a cold one student has could infect the entire school. He will act melodramatic over small things, such as badly failing a test. He is not as bad with this as Max. He suffers from ADHD. Trivia *He does not mean to start trouble on his gossip blog, but it happens regardless. *He acts as the main antagonist at one point in the story. *He is the third explicit antagonist, after Edd and Max. *He is popular purely from his blog. *He has made a list of all the students he learned, the hard way, not to listen to. **This list is as follows: ***Thomas ***1048 ***Edward, up until his redemption ***Angela ***Monet ***Trixie ***Daisy ***Brandon ***Reece ***Gloria ***Amy ***Jake ***Tony ***April ***Ellana *He chews on the end of his pencil to help him focus and calm down. *He is based off of Lefty from "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator". *After inadvertently starting conflict is when he learned not to listen to Angela, Monet, Trixie, Daisy, or Ellana. Gallery Category:OC Category:Punkred6's OCs Category:Male Category:Hybrid Category:Bear Category:Fables of Cypress High Category:Fables of Cypress High OC Category:Redeemed Category:Gossiper Category:Antagonist Category:Puppet Category:Scapegoat Category:Liar Category:Quiet Category:Socially awkward Category:ADHD Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Villain shown the Light Category:Bond Destroyer